The Collision of Two Worlds Book 1- The Case of the Poolside Murder
by Karissagrace
Summary: Rory Williams and Amelia Pond decided to take a small break from The Doctor and just live a normal life. They decide to move to Baker Street in London, where they meet two men that own the flat next to them. Rory and Amy soon are sucked into Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life where crime, danger, and excitement. May contain spoilers. SuperWhoLock (Full Summary Inside)
1. Introduction

_**One Month Ago**_

Amelia Pond looked at the paper in her hand. She glanced at her husband Rory Williams, who stood next to her.

"So, I guess this is the place." She said to her husband.

"You sure?" He asked. Amelia nodded.

"It says right here." She pointed to the paper. "Flat for sale at 221A Baker Street, located next to flat number 221B." She read out loud.


	2. Prologue

**Fully Summary:**

**(Post Angles Take Manhattan) After almost losing each other again, Rory Williams and Amelia Pond decided to take a small break from The Doctor and just live a normal life. They decide to move to Baker Street in London, where they meet two men that own the flat next to them. Rory and Amy soon are sucked into the lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's where crime, danger, and excitement are a part of their everyday lives. The Doctor and his newest companion, Clara Oswald, decide to play detective for a few days and investigate the death of a young woman. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean Winchester are dragged to London to investigate the same case The Doctor, Clara, Sherlock and John are looking into, but the brothers and their angel friend Castiel discover that if they want to solve the mysterious death, they might have to earn the trust of the others working on the case. (I'll edit the summary later)**

**May contain spoilers.**

**Sherlock is the BBC version and is set between The Hounds of Baskerville and The Reichenbach Fall**

**Supernatural is set between My Heart Will Go On and Frontierland**

**Doctor Who is set between Nightmare in Silver and The Name of The Doctor**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**_9:07 PM_**

"All right sir, your room number is 56 and here's your key. Enjoy your stay." The man walked away without saying a word. Allison Grayman sighed.

"Everything okay?" Daniel Richards asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I just wish the people around here were nicer."

"Don't we all." He started to fidget with the stack of papers on his left. Allison knew what that meant. He would fidget whenever he got nervous. He fidgeted a lot around her during their freshman year in high school. "Listen Allie, I was wondering if uh you see we knew each other for a while now and I was wondering..." he had to stop for a moment to think. Her beauty was intoxicating. Her green eyes glistened in the dim light coming off from the hotel desk. It distracted him. Please don't make me sound like an idiot. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." Allie looked over at him.

"Daniel," she began.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"We've been friends for a while now,"

"Why did I listen to Ethan?"

"But I'm kind of seeing someone." Allie finished. It took a while for Daniel to process what she had just said to him.

"You what?"

"I'm seeing someone." She turned the papers Daniel was fidgeting with a few seconds ago and started to straighten them.

"Oh. Well, uh, congrats." He spoke with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Thanks." She flashed a quick smile at him. Daniel walked over to the small hotel shop he worked at and grabbed his car key.

"What's his name?"

"Ben."

"Oh, that's cool. Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's nice. He's funny, smart, sexy, knows how to treat a woman with respect-

"I just wanted to know if he's nice, not if he's the entire package." He groaned. He loved Allie ever since freshman year. Hell, he loved her the first time he laid eyes on her in seventh grade. She didn't notice him, she didn't see him. But he knew he wanted to be with her. Even now he does, but it was too late.

"I have to go home. Ethan doesn't really know how to cook so I want to make sure he doesn't burn the house down." Daniel mostly wanted to go so he doesn't have to hear anything else Allie has to say about Ben. "Bye Allie."

"By Dan."

**_1:36 AM_**

Allie looked at her watch. She stayed at work for too long. Toby Anderson was supposed to arrive at the hotel to take over her shift but he was late. Again. Allie couldn't wait for him any longer. She promised Ben she would meet him at his house at eleven, but since Toby didn't show up she was going to be late. She hoped he wasn't mad at her. She grabbed her purse and reached for her keys. She started to walk out of the hotel when she heard a splash near the pool. She stopped in her tracks. Slowly turning around, she made her way to the pavement around the pool. There were footsteps. It almost sounded metallic. _I must be losing it._

"Hello?" No one responded. "Dan, is that you?" She looked at her watch. It was getting late. "Dan this isn't funny." He still didn't respond. "Dan?" He still didn't say anything. "All right Dan, you can come out now." Allie walked closer to the pool and looked in the water. There was a small rock on the bottom. The ripples the rock caused when it fell were still a little noticeable. She leaned over and admired the beauty of the water. She was so mesmerized by the water and the beauty the ripples caused she didn't notice the black silhouette of a person stand right behind her. The sound of a blood curling scream mixed with the cars on the highway that filled the night.

**AN: I'm considering writing a sequel to this. If I don't then I'll just change the title. I also need to edit this later but I really wanted to post this.**


	3. Authors Note (Please Read)

Hello everyone. Thanks to those who decided to check out my fanfic. I actually need a little help on something. I can't decide wether or not I should keep this as a WhoLock fanfic or if I should change it to SuperWhoLock fanfic (for those of you who don't know what SuperWhoLock is, it's Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock). I want to change it to SuperWhoLock (I've got some great ideas for SuperWhoLock) but I don't know if you guys are up to it. Please message me, write in the reviews, I don't care how you tell me just please let me know if your okay with me changing it to SuperWhoLock. Thank you :)


	4. The Wall Had It Coming

**Hello everyone and welcome to the Official First Chapter! Just to clarify, I has to look up how Sherlock's flat looked like (other than the living room and kitchen) and I was a little confused on where I would place Amy and Rory's flat. I finally decided that I would keep it as 221A (a flat next to Sherlock's building) and for Sherlock's flat I tried to look up how the flat was structured. I didn't find much, so I just improvised some parts (I'm not sure if this is even necessary, but hey what the hell right?)**

**AN: I decided to make this a SuperWhoLock fanfic so if anyone doesn't watch Supernatural, then I'll try to make it easy to follow. I'm also going to change the name of the story because A; It's not two worlds anymore its three, B; I can probably think of a better name, and C; it's too long.**

**I don't own anything other than the plot, Allison, a couple other characters, and the hotel (which I don't think is really a hotel. If it is then I'll change the name).**

**Alright my lovely readers; Allons-y!**

**Chapter 1: The Wall Had It Coming**

Sherlock looked out his flat window and sighed. The dark clouds loomed in the sky, threatening to let the water droplets they carried in them fall. Normally this would be a good time for someone to commit an astonishing crime or murder which would confuse the feeble and pathetic minds of the fools on the police force, and then the police would charge over to his house and beg for him to help solve the latest crime. So far; nothing.

"Bored." He moaned as he walked over to the couch and sat down. It was five in the afternoon but the dark clouds made it look like it was nine in the evening. He stood back up after two minutes and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer. Inside was some old newspapers, his flat key, and John's gun. Sherlock grabbed the gun and aimed at the yellow smiley face he drew on the wall on one of the rare days he had no interesting cases to work on. He shot the drawing. The bullet hit a corner of the mouth. He shot it again. This time it hit the center of the eye.

"Oh for gods sake Sherlock!" John Watson, his flatmate ran up the stairs. He had his finger in his ears, trying to block out the noise. "Don't start this again!" He ripped the gun out of Sherlock's hand and almost put it in the drawer when he stopped. "I'm actually going to keep this locked in my room." He said out loud. Sherlock snorted.

"It's a useless idea."

"It's worth a shot." John yelled back as he headed to his room. Sherlock slightly smiled. John was a doctor in a war in Afghanistan and he writes a blog about his life and the cases he and Sherlock solved or are in the middle of solving. He's been Sherlock's colleague for a year and a half. Sherlock was a consulting detective who loved to solve crimes. Not just any simple crime like domestic violence or drug smuggling (unless they interest him enough). The police could figure that out without him. He liked to deal with the crimes that had more confusing trails, more blood, more danger to them. They just seem to thrill Sherlock more.

"What in the name of sanity is going on here?" Their landlady, Mrs. Hudson, stood at the top of the stairs. She looked at the wall, which was covered with more bullet holes.

"Oh dear god, not again. Sherlock, are you bored?" He nodded. "Well then please don't take it out on my walls or else you'll really have to pay for the bill this time."

"The wall had it coming."

Mrs. Hudson ignored Sherlock's comment. "Besides, there's someone moving into the flat next to us. I was going to see if they wanted to come over for dinner and I don't want the bullets to go through the wall and make it look we use this place as a target practice."

"Wait someone's moving into the flat next door?" John walked back into the room.

"Yes. They just started unpacking an hour ago. They're a lovely couple who both lived in-" Sherlock put his hand up.

"Don't say anything else. I want to figure them out myself." His ability to quickly observe someone and assess their entire background in seconds astonishes everyone he meets. Well, some people actually found it weird and creepy, but that didn't stop Sherlock from using his unusual talent.

Mrs. Hudson sighed lightly. "Anyways, I wanted to invite them over here for dinner."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you know how hard it is moving in to a new place. It's tiring and it can be very confusing and tense. So, is it okay if I invite them over here for dinner?"

"Sure." John said.

"No." Sherlock said at the same time. John shot him a look.

"Why not?" Mrs. Hudson sounded a little irritated. Sherlock hated people, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to be nice to the new neighbors.

"I don't want people who don't intend on me solving one of their cases to come here." He stated.

"Sherlock, it would be a nice thing to do." John tried to reason.

"Being nice doesn't get you anywhere in this world! Besides, can't Mrs. Hudson just invite them over to her section of the flat?"

"Yes but I think they would rather get to know their other neighbors sooner than later." Mrs. Hudson piped up.

"I don't care, I don't want the stench of stupidity to spread around here!"

"Sher-" John sighed. "Mrs. Hudson, tell them that they are welcomed to come over for dinner tonight. I just need to buy and prepare something for us to eat-"

"I already have that covered. I was going to make pasta. It's the easiest thing I can make. You two just need to clean up your flat a bit. And take the feet out of the freezer Sherlock!" She was on her way down the stairs when she noticed Detective Inspector Lestrade on the third step. "Hello Greg."

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." He walked over to Sherlock, who has just finished glaring at John. "Boys, you may need to see this."

"What is it?" John asked.

"We got a call from the Westworth hotel about a woman who was found dead-"

"Boring." Sherlock interrupted.

Sherlock walked over to the chair he usually sat in and fell in it heavily. First Mrs. Hudson wanted to have the new neighbors over for dinner, and now Lestrade wanted him to work on a boring case.

"You didn't even hear anything about the case." Sherlock sighed. _Time to play 20 questions. _

"Name of the victim"

"Allison Grayman."

"Did she work there?"

"Yes."

"Was anyone else in the area around the time of her death?"

"Not that we know of."

"When did this happen?"

"We think it was around one AM."

"Ugh still not interested. Lestrade, show yourself the way out." He stood back up and grabbed his violin. He started to play a few loud sharp notes just to annoy Lestrade.

"You didn't hear the most interesting part. At first glance, it looked like she drowned, but them we noticed finger marks on her throat. She was possibly strangled before she was thrown into the Westworth hotel pool. A hotel employee found her around five thirty eight this morning. " Lestrade knew how to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock stopped playing and turned to Lestrade.

"Why did it take you this long to come see me?"

"Well we didn't think you'd be interested."

"And by 'we' you mean..."

"Anderson and Donavan."

"Of course they said wouldn't be interested." Sherlock snapped. "They don't want me on the crime scene."

"They said it wouldn't be over a seven." Lestrade said.

"It isn't."

"Sher, this is has to be over an seven." John piped up. Sherlock decided to give the case a quick thought.

_A woman who supposedly drowned in the middle of the night but now it seems like she was strangled then tossed into the pool. It could be just the case I was looking for. Not only that, but I probably won't be back until later on, forcing Mrs. Hudson to reschedule dinner with the new neighbors. _

"This better be good Lestrade." He mumbled as he put his violin down and stomped into his room to get ready.

Amelia Pond pulled out a picture frame. It was from her wedding. She was standing next to her husband Rory Williams. Her arms was slung over his shoulder. She smiled into the camera, while her stupid face husband had on his usual expression. She smiled a little. Her wedding was defiantly unforgettable. Amy pulled out another picture. It was also from her wedding, this time it was a picture of her best friend. The photographer took a picture of The Doctor when he didn't notice. He was leaning up against the wall, wearing a black tuxedo, a black top hat, and of course his bow tie.

She chocked back a sob.

After what happened in Manhattan, after they almost lost each other, Rory suggested that they should take a break from The Doctor. He begged Amy to take a few months away from The Doctor and his dangerous life. "I want to sleep at night knowing your safe," he cried. Amy didn't want to leave The Doctor. She knew him ever since she was seven. After all he did for her she didn't want to leave him.

But after all those times he left her, waiting for him to return for her for a total of sixteen years, she's finally trying to move on.

"Amy?" Rory walked into the flat with another box. It was labeled kitchen. He noticed the wedding picture in her hand and heavily sighed. "Amy..."

She held up the picture of The Doctor. "He looks so young." She traced a finger around his figure. She then picked up the picture of her and Rory in her free hand. "We all do." She remembered that day perfectly; remembering how The Doctor was real, The Doctor arriving in the TARDIS, the after party, his dancing. She smiled at the thought of his dancing. He was rubbish at it. It made the little kids smile and join in. She missed the way he smiled. She hoped he was okay. She hoped he wasn't alone. He can make stupid decisions when he was alone. Maybe he found a new companion. She silently prayed he found someone to keep him company.

"Amy, I'm sorry we had to leave him, I just want you to be safe."

"I know and I appreciate the thought, but what about him? He needs someone to look after him. You know he can make rubbish decisions when he's alone."

"I know, but I don't want to look at your grave knowing I could have stopped your death. I think The Doctor would feel the same way if anything happened to us."

"But-" the knock at the door interrupted Amy.

"Sorry just checking to see if everything is okay." Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson." Rory said politely.

"I just wanted to let you know that the men who own the flat next to you wanted to invite you over for dinner."

"Oh uh thanks. It would be nice to get to know our new neighbors." Amy said. Mrs. Hudson smiled at them.

"Dinner will start around six thirty or seven. It depends on when they come back." She was on her way out of their door when she noticed the wedding pictures in Amy's hands. "Who's that young man?"

"Just an old friend." Amy responded. "A very old friend." She added quietly.

**Sorry this took a while to update I was pretty busy. I wrote a couple other chapters (I just need to type and edit it) so I'll hopefully update faster. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I can't upload this on my computer so I have to upload it on my iPod. I'll look over this and fix any mistakes I made. Also, in the next chapter I will introduce the Winchesters and their Angel friend Castiel. Thanks for reading the first official chapter :)**


End file.
